Currently, creation and sharing of new image collections is cumbersome and time consuming. One current approach to creating a new image collection entails copying and pasting desired images from various historic image repositories directly into a new document. This limits the ability of the collection creator to easily and conveniently create a desired image order and arrangement in the new document. Furthermore, sharing the new collection typically is performed by emailing the new collection to selected recipients. This can cost the collection creator significant time and consume significant network resources, and does not enable the collection creator to easily and conveniently keep track of what has been sent to whom.